


Bear Grease And Horse Troughs

by Wendymypooh



Series: Moments [4]
Category: The Young Riders
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-07
Updated: 2016-03-07
Packaged: 2018-05-25 05:30:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6182422
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wendymypooh/pseuds/Wendymypooh
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Teaspoon enjoys a bath much to the amusement of six young riders. 4th story in my 'Moments' series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bear Grease And Horse Troughs

Teaspoon Hunter was a man who did things his way and on his own time. He was more than aware of the six young men watching him, but he did not care. It was a scorching hot day and he felt scalded clear through to his bone, and wanted nothing more than to cool down. Riding out to the swimming hole was out of the question, so he was going to have to make do with taking a quick dunk in the horse trough. 

Under watchful eyes he filled the trough up to the rim with fresh water from the well, and then stripped down to his long johns. He lowered himself into the cool water, sighing as it seeped through his cotton underwear and touched his hot skin. He dunked his head underwater and held it there for a few moments before coming up for air. Water streamed into his eyes and he used the tail of one of the horses to wipe moisture away from his face. 

He peered over the side of the trough at his audience, noting with a chuckle their assorted expressions of amusement and disbelief as he helped himself generously to a can of bear grease. 

“Bear grease boys; it’s the secret of health.” 

He grinned at them as he applied the bear grease under his arms before getting out of the trough and dressing, He heard a few chuckles and saw a few heads shake at his eccentric behavior, and he chuckled again. He did not care so much what they thought of him, as long as they followed his orders, and did their jobs right.


End file.
